I Would Take A Bullet For You
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: A bit of a songfic. Oneshot, The Doctor TRIES to tell Rose how he feels about her... or at least gets a song to tell her how he feels about her. [10Rose]


**_I Would Take A Bullet For You_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything._**

**_Special appearance…"Bullet" by Matt Kearny? aurgh. I can't spell.  
_**

**_Oh, this song might not go very well with DW, but the chorus fits what the Doctor feels about Rose, that's for sure._**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was late at night, and Rose and the Doctor were relaxing in the TARDIS side by side on a couch in the console room. Well, more like going between drifts of half sleep and wakefullness, everytime the TARDIS jarred a little in the Time Vortex. Finally it was too much for Rose, and she was soon sleeping soundly on the Doctor's shoulder, her breath even and soft.

The Doctor smiled as he gently moved his arm that was wrapped around her shoulders to reach behind her back as he carefully scooped her up. Rose was too tired to make any complaints, let alone stir from her unconcious state.

The Doctor gently and carefully picked his way through the console room into the corridor and into her bedroom, pushing open the door with his foot. Arriving at the bed, he carefully juggled Rose in one arm while managing (somehow) to throw back the duvet with the other. He then proceded to gently lay her down and cover her up snuggly. He sighed and sat down beside her instead of leaving, a random song he had heard once or twice on the radio popped into his head (He never needed to hear them twice before memorizing them).

_Yesterday I was sitting… recalling, reminiscing  
Trying to remember whenever there was nobody listening  
Before the hugging and kissing, the booing and hissing  
All I had was a vision  
All I had was my ambition  
Your love without condition  
Kept me swinging when I'm missing_

The Doctor sighed, thinking about how much Rose meant to him. He would be absolutely nothing without her, and he knew it. His love for her grew with each passing day, and her kindness, thoughtfullness, gentlenss and brilliance made it easy.

_When I was down for the count, falling out of commission I can hear your voice now screaming out "Son, listen"  
Get on up, don't give up, though you strick opposition  
Time to buck all that stuff, find out what's your condition  
Like a pull in my soul, like keys in my ignition  
Call you all my commission, my love and my vision and…_

She was the one that he fought for. She was everything he was living for. She was the one who gave him a little peace after the long ordeal of saving the world, of letting people die… she was the one who comforted. Without realizing it, he started to sing while stroking her face lovingly and gently, his nimble fingers brushing back wayward strands of hair…

_It doesn't matter if they call me wrong  
It doesn't matter if they steal my song  
It doesn't matter if we're all along  
It doesn't matter at all  
_

_Coz I would take a bullet for you  
I would take a bullet for you  
I would cross any line and swim across the sea.  
I would take a bullet for you  
I would take a bullet for you  
I would lose it all, I'd take my fall  
To show you… it's for real._

There. He had said it. And meant it. Only she hadn't heard it. With another sigh, the Doctor continued on softly, his chocolate brown eyes tracing every inch of her face, every curve of her body. In her sleep, Rose smiled and shifted slightly.

_Remember when we used to flow together back in the park  
You would slang guitar licks under the stars in the dark  
You'd say let's grow together as this world falls apart  
I was holding on to hope but hardly holding a spark  
All the rhymes that I wrote you'd call dope from the start  
I'd be like a pure note. like a quote on the mark  
You'd go to every show and promote from the start  
From the beginning we've been building much more than this art  
Remember bearing scars in you car to impart you heart  
You cared enough to call my bluff through the junk from the start  
That's why you're holding onto half of my heart  
You've been there through the times,   
Through the nights that were dark and..._

The Doctor paused in his long whispered song as Rose stirred again, but he continued after a while, his fingers running over her face still gently

_It doesn't matter if they call me wrong  
Doesn't matter if they steal my song  
Doesn't matter if we're all along  
It doesn't matter at all_

_Coz I would take a bullet for you  
I would take a bullet for you  
I would cross any line and swim across the sea.  
I would take a bullet for you  
I would take a bullet for you  
I would lose it all, I'd take my fall  
To show you… it's for real._

The Doctor was finished his song. He was about to leave when something caught hold of his hand, tugging him back down to the bed. It was Rose. He swallowed, his hearts pulsing and threatening to push their way up his throat whenever he was this close to her.

"Wotcha," she whispered, and he smiled back. Suddenly she reached up and before he knew it, met his lips with hers. The Doctor blinked, a little taken aback, but leaned into it, making it deepen, his arms coming around her waist and hers curling around his forearms. "I would too," she whispered when they had broken apart.

The Doctor blinked again; his mind had left with that kiss. "What?"

"I would take a bullet for you too," Rose murmured against him, and he knew she had really heard him. The whole time. He couldn't stop from beaming.

"I know, coz you already have. You've proved it already that you'd die for me," he whispered, hugging her tight against him, his lips just brushing hers. Rose strained upwards to reach his mouth again, and he gave a little chuckle, finally allowing her to do so.

Now they both knew. They both knew that they would take a bullet… for each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
